Sleep Walking
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: What happens when Po awakes one night to find Tigress sleep walking in his room?


Sleep Walking

I do not own Kung Fu Panda it belongs to Dream Works

Warning the following story contains graphic sexual content, anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now!

Po was having trouble falling asleep tonight. The night was just too hot for him to be comfortable. Po couldn't believe it was this hot in the early spring. It felt like it was midsummer already. Since it was so hot Po was just sleeping on the floor of his nice big room with a nice fully pillow under his head and a blanket over his body. Po tossed and turned, there were a few moments where sleep was in his grasp. Yet sleep kept eluding him, Po sighed to himself and wondered if he would get any sleep at all this night.  
Po stared at the ceiling for awhile and then closed his eyes and tried his hardest to fall asleep. He almost fell asleep, then he heard his bedroom door slowly creak open. Po thought it was just the wind, but when Po heard the door gently closing he realized that something or someone was in his room.

For a few moments nothing happened and then Po slowly heard someone walking towards him. Po suddenly felt someone gently petting him and he slowly opened his eyes and saw that it was Tigress. She rubbed Po between his ears and despite how good that felt, Po still had enough of his senses to know that this wasn't right. So Po said, "Tigress, what's going on? Why are you in my room?"

Tigress replied, "Oh Po."

Tigress bent down and kissed Po right on the lips. Po was so shocked by this that he almost had a heart attack! The only thought that went through his mind was, Tigress is kissing me!

Po couldn't believe this was happening, he thought of Tigress as his best friend and even though he had wanted more than friendship with her for years, all of this was so sudden. Po started kissing Tigress, back as she ran her hands over his chest. As Po's eyes grew use to the dark he realized that enough though Tigress was kissing, him her eyes were closed.

It was at that moment that Po realized that Tigress was sleep walking. Tigress continued kissing Po, until they had to break for air. As soon that happened Tigress smiled and said, "I love you so much Po, my cute little panda."

Tigress then gave Po a nice lovely hug and Po found himself in huge pickle. He was so happy to hear that Tigress loved him, yet at the same time he knew he should stop this. He wondered wither or not he should wake Tigress up. Then Po remembered that he had heard that it was dangerous to wake people up when they were sleep walking. Po knew that if he tried to wake Tigress up now, she may attack him and he did not want that.  
Tigress rubbed his chest some more and then she gave Po another loving kiss and her hands went lower. Po felt Tigress tug at his shorts and he quickly ended his kiss with her and said, "Tigress?"

Tigress smiled and patted Po on his head with her other hand and said, "We're a couple now so you don't need these anymore!"  
Before Po could object Tigress pulled his shorts off them and tossed them aside leaving him butt naked. Tigress gently grabbed Po's soft member and felt it start to harden in her hand. Po moaned in pleasure and said, "Tigress."  
Tigress kissed Po's forehead replied, "Don't worry my love, I'll get naked to."

Tigress quickly stripped off all her clothes and became butt naked like Po. She then laid down on him and her nice wonderful lushes breasts pressed against Po's chest and Po's erect member touched her. Po couldn't even move at this point, because of the pleasure he was now feeling. It took every ounce of Po's will power not to reach out and grope Tigress's breasts and behind like crazy. Po's member throbbed against Tigress and moaned in pleasure and she gently storked Po's member making him shutter in pleasure.  
Tigress storked Po's member ten lovely times and just when Po felt himself on the verge of coming. Tigress gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered in his ear and said, "Let's become one now my love."

Po quickly remembered the talk his "dad" had given him on the birds and the bees. He hadn't really thought much about it at the time, food and fighting being his passions in life. The idea now of making love with Tigress was so wonderful that Po had to struggle to come right there and then. However, Po knew it would be wrong for him to make love to Tigress like this, when she was trapped in a dream and not truly aware of what was going on. Po gently wrapped his arms around Tigress and said, "We have all the time to make love with one another, Tigress. Can't we just cuddle now?"

"Cuddle? I guess that's alright Po. But promise me we'll make love later."

"Right….. we'll have tons of sex later."

"Great, I know that you're a panda and I'm a tiger. That does mean though that we shouldn't have as much lovely pleasurable sex as possible so we can make some nice cute hybrid babies."

Tigress kissed Po once more and then she cuddled against him. She fell into a deep sleep normal sleep, her naked body pressed against Po and the feeling of her fur against his and her soft breasts pressed against his chest made Po realize that his now raging hard would not be going away any time soon. He also had no idea what he would do when morning came and Tigress woke up. Po quickly thought up a plan.

He would not fall asleep tonight and before morning came he would dress Tigress back into her clothes and try to carry her back to her room. Po tried his hardest to stay awake, but found himself falling asleep. Po was simply overwhelmed by the feeling of having Tigress's nude body pressed against him. It excited him greatly, but at the same time it made him feel very relaxed and comforted. Po soon found himself in a nice peaceful slumber.

When morning came Tigress felt the rays of the morning sun touched her back. Tigress yawned and realized that her body was pressed against something warm, big and soft. It felt good, very good and then Tigress realized that she was butt naked and that there was something rock pressed against her center.  
Tigress eyes shot open as she realized that she was lying atop Po who was also naked. On instinct Tigress suddenly grinded her vagina against Po's penis and moaned in pleasure; Po moaned in pleasure and slowly opened his eyes. The moment he saw that Tigress was awake; he thought his life was over! Po thought to himself, No! No! No! No! This is bad, this is very, very, very bad! Tigress is going to think that I dragged her from her room and did pervert stuff to her while she was sleeping! She's going to tear me apart with her claws! She's going to kill me! I want don't want to die! I want to beg for may life and tell her what happened, but I just know that she won't believe me! I'm so scared now I can't even speak! Oh well since she loves me hopefully she'll make it quick!  
Po prepared for Tigress to end his life, instead of doing that she gently stroked Po's face while crying and said, "I'm so sorry Po. I can't believe I did this again."

"Again? This has happened before?"

Tigress took a deep breath and gathered up her course and replied, "I've loved you for awhile now Po, but I decided to keep my feelings hidden from you, because I didn't want to complicate things between us. A month ago I started sleep walking; at first it was not really all that big of a deal. I would just walk into your room and innocently wake up next to you every morning. Then last week things got kind of strange, I awoke one day to find that I had taken your pants off and that we were both naked. Then three days ago I woke up and we were both naked again and your semen was all over my hands and I …..I…I'm so sorry Po. I love you, but I was so afraid to tell you that I ended up doing crazy things in my sleep and I molested you!"

Tigress started to cry and Po gave her a loving kiss and said, "I love you to Tigress and it's alright. I mean of all the things you could do while sleep walking, this isn't really all that bad and I…"

Po suddenly found himself silence in pleasure as his penis twitched against Tigress's vagina. Tigress rocked her vagina against Po's penis and the two of them moan in pleasure. Tigress grinded her hips against Po's and the pleasure in their centers just grew and grew. Po could feel that he was on the verge of coming. Tigress quickly threw the blanket off them exposing her big beautifully breasts and her lovely pussy that was rubbing against Po's big cock.

The pleasure they were feeling grew and grew and suddenly Po felt his member surrounded by wonderful warmth. He closed in his in pleasure and said, "Tigress what's going on, what's this amazing feeling?"

Tigress bent down and kissed Po lovingly and said, "You're inside me Po."

Po opened his eyes and indeed saw that he was inside of Tigress. His penis was all the way inside of her vagina and like Po it was her first time, but Tigress felt no pain since she had broken her hymen while trying long ago. Po was wordless for a few moments and then he looked at the area where they were "joined" and said, "Wow."

Tigress smiled at Po and started thrusting down on his member; the feeling of pleasure in Po's penis just grew and grew, while Tigress's vagina walls just got tighter and tighter. Suddenly the pleasure reached it height and Po and Tigress screamed to the heavens as they reached their climax together. Tigress's vagina softly squeezed Po's penis, while he came inside of her. When they were done coming, they kissed lovingly, got dressed and went to get breakfast together. Their friends were shocked beyond words when they saw them walk into the dining hall holding hands.

The End


End file.
